


the abaisse stables

by ingenious_spark



Series: Les Miserables drabbles [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Equestrian, Gen, Horses, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Prompt: ponies</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eponine was sick to death of people calling her “Pony” and then snickering as if they’d just made the best joke in the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the abaisse stables

Eponine was sick to death of people calling her “Pony” and then snickering as if they’d just made the best joke in the universe. As if she hadn’t heard it five thousand times already.  _Yes_ , it was so  _hilarious_ that the girl with the weird French name worked with the  _ponies_.

Never you even fucking mind that she’d worked her ass off and basically run away from home  _(emancipated minorships were awesome, by the way)_  to get where she was today. Never you mind that she didn’t have a college degree because her parents had screwed her over and she’d barely graduated high school, even though she was really fucking smart, thanks all the same. Never you mind that she was almost single-handedly raising her little brother. Never you mind that she’d had to bury three siblings, because their parents had bailed and left her sister and two youngest brothers in the middle of a vicious mob hit gone wrong _(they’d crossed the wrong people that time and it was a miracle Gavroche was still alive)_. 

Noooo, because the best thing about her was the fact that part of her name was a homophone for the animals she worked with.

Not that she begrudged the creatures. Her ponies were the best beasties in the world, she was thoroughly convinced. Playful to the last, Mags had to be her favorite. She was teaching Gavroche with Mags, and although Mags definitely liked Eponine best, Gavroche was a close second.

It helped, a little, that both Eponine and Mags were definitely queens of their respective herds. Mags ruled the little herd of ponies with an iron hoof and well-placed unexpected nibbles and demands. Eponine kept the boys of the Abaisse Stables suitably cowed through sheer force of personality, though for Grantaire it always felt more like she was dealing with another annoying little brother, albeit one that drank like a fish on his time off.

She had to admit, Courfeyrac was a gem with Gavroche. Grantaire was more an older brother to the boy, always calling him on his shit and working to keep him out of trouble, in school, safe. Courfeyrac and Gavroche was just a bundle of happiness and mayhem. 

She sighed, swinging to sit on the fence. Mags immediately trotted over, followed by an adventurous-feeling Calcifer, and Midge. Midge probably just wanted apple slices. Calicifer was always testing Mags, which was usually hysterical to watch. Mags was just flat-out concerned, and Eponine rested her face against Mags’s broad, shaggy head.

“I’m okay, Mags, baby. Life just happens sometimes,” she breathed out and then in, filling her lungs with the warm smell of ponies, and let herself relax a little. 

Life wasn’t all  _that_  bad, not all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/52610801570/prompt-ponies)
> 
> I am now accepting drabble prompts over on my ficblog tumblr, oopsbirdficced


End file.
